Motorized operators are widely used for controlling the movement of swing doors by remote or automatic control. Typically, swing door operators include an electric motor driving an output shaft through a reduction gear drive for controlling movement of the door between a closed position and an open position, the operator also including a return spring or the like for at least assisting the motor to move the door to the closed position. Several types of swing door operator mechanisms have been developed but prior art operators tend to be mechanically complicated, particularly if adapted for so called universal applications, that is, applications where the operator may be reversed in its working position for swinging doors of opposite “hands” or for controlling doors to swing inwardly or outwardly with respect to the operator, and/or the door frame.
It is desirable to provide a swing door operator with low maintenance requirements, and which may be easily adapted for controlling doors in inswing and outswing applications and where the swing movement of the door is of one hand or the other without modification to the operator and while the operator remains reliable for a long life. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.